Wind
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Perang telah berakhir, bukan begitu Naruto? Kedamaian yang dielu-elukan manusia akhirnya datang. Namun tetap saja, dimana ada cahaya disitu ada kegelapan. Ketika dunia bersorak, mengapa hatiku menangis, ya, Sasuke? / NaruSakuSasu/ Fictogemino / for celebrate the new Era of Shinobi


"_**A Place where someone still thinks about you is a place you can call home." —Jiraya**_

Proud to be Present

**WIND**

**All cast belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Story belong to Me**

**Plagiarism = Dumbass as Hell**, so **Don't**.

First Fictiogemino by me**, **so please appreciate it as well

Divergence fiction, you've been warned

**Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I think of you as friend. I used to think "Friend" was just another word. Nothing more, nothing less. But when I met you, I realized what was important was the words meaning."—Sabaku Gaara<strong>_

Kuhela nafas dan tersenyum. Tetap saja semua sudah usai, kini aku percaya; dimana ada kedamaian, disana terdapat rasa sakit.

Bingung saja memikirkan harus tersenyum atau menangis. Walau angin bersimilir lembut, membawa aroma bunga sakura yang tenang kepenciumanku. Menenangkan, namun tetap ada rasa hampa disudut hati. Tak ada gunanya bersedih terlalu lama.

Hari begitu cerah, dengan awan putih yang menggantung di langit biru. Mentari cukup terik, hingga aku menghalangi cahaya dengan meletakan tangan di atas alis. Arah pandangku kembali lurus menatap ukiran yang terpahat di sana. Ukiran patung Hokage. Tepatnya, pahatan patung yang baru.

Kau tahu? Sebuah patung yang masih baru terbentuk. Yang paling spesial dari patung lainnya di buat oleh penduduk desa. Begitu spesial, karena bahkan orang itu belum sempat memimpin desa kecil kami.

Ku hirup nafas dalam-dalam, tercium wangi musim semi yang sangat khas. Berusaha menguatkan hati dan tersenyum, menatapnya. "Benar-benar sudah selesai."

"Harusnya begitu." Ia mengalihkan pandangan, surai hitamnya bergerak perlahan, menari bersama angin.

Kembali aku mengadah, menatap awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan, "Ia mengorbankan jiwa raganya untuk kita semua. Semua telah berakhir, Sasuke. Segala penderitaan, tangis, dan ketakutan... sudah berhenti membelenggu kita."

Ia tak berkata apapun lagi, hanya terdengar suara kumbang yang terbang di sekitar kami. Aku menoleh untuk menatap wajahnya, hanya memastikan emosi apa yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mungkin," Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. "Semua telah selesai, tapi tidak untuk kita," Suaranya makin pelan dan rendah, "Si bodoh itu sudah pergi. Tapi bayangannya masih mengganggu."

Hati kami saja yang tidak tenang.

Sasuke yang berada disisiku menghela nafas dan berbalik, memunggungi objek yang kami pandangi sejak tadi. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya, sangat tahu. Desa kami tenang sekarang, juga seluruh dunia Shinobi.

Jauh di dalam hati kecil kami, terasa kaku dan dingin. Kepergiannya di pandang sebagai jasa Pahlawan penyelamat dunia. Namun untuk kami, rasanya seperti menelan batu besar.

Rasanya begitu sulit. Begitu sakit.

Aku,—kami sama-sama menyayanginya. Dan ia pergi. Jauh sekali sampai-sampai tangan kami tak bisa menyentuh bayangannya sekalipun.

Ini bukanlah perasaan yang baik, tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Ia akan marah, jelas. Hanya saja… aku manusia biasa. Setidaknya biarkan aku—atau barangkali juga Sasuke—menunjukan rasa emosional yang selama ini tertahan.

Kuhapus air mata yang sempat menitik dan mendesah pelan.

Sederhana, di tinggal seseorang terdengar sederhana. Hanya kami tak tahu, apa luka yang tak nampak ini sederhana, atau begitu fatal.

Ya, bayangannya kembali bermain di kepalaku. Caranya tersenyum lebar, begitu cerah seperti hari ini, mata birunya menyipit saking lebarnya ia tersenyum. Hatiku berdenyut pelan, namun begitu pilu. Menyesal, sungguh menyesal bertahun-tahun terbuang percuma.

Tanpa melirik pemuda yang tumbuh dan hadir di hidup dan hariku. Sosok yang memberi senyum cerahnya tanpa kenal lelah.

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Sepanjang hidup hanya menatap sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri di sisiku, terus padanya. Pada mata hitam yang begitu dalam, pada wajahnya, pada pesonanya, juga eksistensinya.

Uzumaki Naruto, anak itu memang berlebihan. Terlalu berlebihan, hingga rasanya tak ada yang memperhatikanku seberlebihan dia sekarang. Aku rindu si bodoh itu. Dan ketika aku menutup mata; untuk mengejar yang sempurna, aku kehilangan yang terbaik.

Sekarang terasa lebih hambar karena kami sudah tak lengkap lagi. Kami masih diliputi keegoisan. Kami berusaha untuk mengikhlaskannya. Oh percayalah kemi sudah berusaha! Namun masih saja aku merindukannya. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Namun Uchiha Sasuke, ia terlihat lebih tegar dariku. Aku tahu matanya yang dalam masih penuh dengan sarat luka. Namun jelas kulihat ia begitu tenang ketika meletakan rangkaian bunga di nisan besar itu. Aku menghela nafas.

Aku kesepian. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Yang sejak dulu memang sendiri... ia kehilangan rival yang dicintainya. Detik ini ku sadari bahwa kami bertiga saling mengisi. Berbagi kehangatan, dan mengisi kekosongan.

Ketika kami tersadar, orang bodoh itu sudah pergi. Begitu Jauh. Seperti tiupan angin, yang tak mungkin kembali. Semuanya telah usai. Badai telah terlewati.

Ketika kesepian kembali menyapu kami. Dan kami hanya bisa tersenyum.

Karena senyum adalah cara terbaik untuk melarikan diri dari masalah, meski jelas hanya sebuah kepalsuan.

"_**Because they saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I 're my friends."**_ _**—Uzumaki Naruto.**_

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Fictogemino adalah sebuah karangan fiksi yang bisa di baca dari atas maupun dari bawah tapi tetap menceritakan alur cerita yang sama. Mau coba baca dari bawah?<p>

* * *

><p>Saya belajar sedikit tentang ini dan mencoba bikin, susah loh yah. Apa pendapat kalian tentang ini?<p>

Feedback? thx:)

**01 Januari 2015,**

**Regard,**

**Stacie Kaniko**


End file.
